el nuevo vampiro-capítulo 1
by always-happy-just-a-smile
Summary: Me llamo Mary Jane Halliwell y esta es mi historia. Me he enamorado de un chico. BENNYxMARY y ETHANxSARAH
1. Chapter 1

**El nuevo vampiro:**

Soy Mary Jane Halliwell, hermana de Piper Halliwell, y tras vivir durante quince años con mi padre, me he trasladado a vivir con Piper a Whitechapel. Tras llegar a Whitechapel con mis dos mejores amigos, Beck y Antonella, fui a ver a mi hermana. Mi hermana al verme exclamó:

-¡Mary, cuánto tiempo! ¿Qué tal?

-Muy bien, acabamos de llegar aquí.

-Tendréis que ir a matricularos en el instituto.

-Ya hemos ido no te preocupes.-respondí.

Al día siguiente fuimos de camino al instituto. A la entrada Beck y Antonella me dijeron:

-Nuestras taquillas están juntas, ¿dónde está la tuya?

-Pues… no lo sé, no os preocupéis, ya la encontraré.

Se fueron y yo no sabía qué hacer. Vi a un chico y me acerqué a él diciendo:

-Perdona…pero… ¿puedes ayudarme a encontrar mi taquilla?

-Claro, veamos… tienes suerte, tu taquilla está al lado de la mía. ¿Vamos?

-Sí, claro.

Llegamos y allí se presentó:

-Soy Benny, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Soy Mary Jane Halliwell.

-¿La hermana de Piper Halliwell?

-Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes?

-Mis amigos y yo la conocemos, es una buena chica.

-Sí, vivo con ella y mis dos mejores amigos. Nos vemos que tengo clase.

-¿Puedo ver tu horario?- preguntó, yo se lo di- Tenemos el mismo horario.

-¡Qué suerte!

-Sí, anda vamos a la primera clase, que si no el profesor se va a enfadar.

Y así fue como conocí a Benny. Lo que yo no sabía era que Benny sería el chico de mis sueños.


	2. Chapter 2

**Benny:**

-¡Ey Ethan!

-Hola Benny, ¿qué pasa?

-Nada, oye… ¿has visto a la chica nueva?

-Si te refieres a Antonella, sí.

-¿Hay otra? No, yo me refiero a Mary Jane Halliwell.

-¿La hermana de Piper Halliwell? ¿Ha llegado?

-Sí, Antonella y Beck son sus dos mejores amigos y los tres se han instalado en la casa de Piper.

**Mary:**

-¡Beck, Anto! ¿Qué tal el día?

-Bien, Beck ha conocido a un chico, Ethan, y yo a una chica, Erica.-respondió Anto.

-Yo he conocido a un chico que se llama Benny, tengo mi taquilla al lado de la suya y tenemos el mismo horario de clases.

-Yo tengo el mismo horario de clases que Ethan y un amigo suyo y Anto el mismo que el de Erica y una amiga suya.

-Vamos a la cafetería, estoy muerta de hambre.-dije.

-¿No lo dirás literalmente?-preguntó Beck asustado.

-Sí, ¿por?-pregunté.

-¡Anto, qué nos come!-exclamó Beck poniéndose detrás de Antonella.

-¡Ay! Beck no seas estúpido-dijimos Anto y yo riendo.

-Ya os lo dije, nunca os haría daño.-expliqué.

-¿Por mucho que tú seas un…?

-¡Qué si, canso!-exclamé un poco enfadada.

Al llegar a la cafetería vimos a Benny, Ethan y Erica con dos amigos más. Nada más vernos empezaron a hacernos señas para que nos acercáramos. Al llegar nos presentamos y empezamos a hablar con si nos conociéramos desde pequeños. Ethan se presentó el primero tendiéndole la mano a Anto, al hacerlo le pasó algo que nosotros no entendimos. Los demás se dieron cuenta, pero no dijeron nada. Al tocar la campana nos despedimos yendo con nuestros compañeros a clase, no sin antes quedar a la salida del colegio todos, para volver a casa juntos.


	3. Chapter 3

Ya han pasado tres semanas desde que llegamos y nos han pasado cosas buenas y cosas malas, sobre todo a Beck, ya que rompió con su novia, le sentó fatal ya que llevaban tres años juntos. La novia se fue a Francia, concretamente a París y para ella la distancia era insoportable. En estas tres semanas vimos a Beck súper deprimido, bajó en sus notas, no quería salir con ninguno, lloraba todas las noches… Cierto día, en la hora libre, Ethan y Benny se acercaron y me preguntaron:

-¿Cómo está?

-Peor que ayer.

-Vamos Mary, tenemos que hacer algo.

-Lo sé Ethan, pero ¿qué?

-¿No te ibas a ir en Navidades a ver a un amigo tuyo que vive en París?-preguntó él.

-¿Te ibas a ir y no nos dijiste nada?-preguntó Benny un poco enfadado.

-Me saqué el billete hace dos días, os lo iba a decir esta noche.

Esa tarde quedamos todos para ir al cine y ver una comedia, Beck fue, pero de mala gana. Al llegar le di un beso en señal de cariño y le entregué un sobre. Él preguntó:

-¿Qué es esto?

-Ábrelo-dije haciéndome la tonta.

Lo abrió y leyó:

-Un billete de avión a París.

-Sí, técnicamente, estas Navidades pensaba en hacerle una visita a Alan.

-Mary, yo… no puedo aceptarlo.

-Lo sé, pero no quiero verte triste, ve tú a París, arregla las cosas con tu novia, tu ex, o lo que sea, si tienes que quedarte en París con ella, quédate, si quieres traerla a Whitechapel, tráela, pero no quiero verte triste y desanimado.

-Eso sí que es una verdadera amiga- afirmó Rory.

-Vamos, Rory, Mary es amiga de Beck, es normal que se preocupe por él.- explicó Erica.

-Sí… sacrificando su viaje a París para que vaya él-dijo Sarah-Increíble.

-Bueno si ella cree que es bueno para su amigo…-recalcó Ethan.

-Beck, ya puedes estar orgulloso de tener una amiga como Mary.- exclamó Benny.

-Bueno, menos cotorreo y vamos a ve la peli.-chilló Anto.

Durante el camino Anto se me acercó y me preguntó por lo bajo:

-¿Cuándo les vas a decir…?

-¿El qué?

-Vamos Mary no seas tonta, hablo de tu secreto.

-Si se lo digo tengo miedo de que ya nada vaya a ser igual, además creo que aún es demasiado pronto para contárselo.

En el cine Benny me dijo:

-¿Qué cuchicheabais Anto y tú?

-Oh, de nada, de nada, tonterías nuestras.

-Ah, vale-dijo él, no muy convencido.

-Por cierto, he visto la cara que has puesto cuando has sabido que iba a visitar a un amigo a París, ¿acaso estás celoso?

-¡Yo, qué va! ¡¿Pero qué dices Mary?!

-Ya, entonces, ¿por qué te has puesto rojo?

**Benny:**

-¿Qué pasa Benny?-preguntó Ethan.

-Nada, Mary me ha dicho que ha visto la cara que he puesto cuando supe lo del francesito.

-Hombre, es que se te ha notado que no te ha gustado nada.

-¿Tanto se nota?

-Sí, ¿cuándo le vas a decir que te gusta?

-No lo sé, me siento raro. Esto no me ha pasado con ninguna chica, todas me gustaban, pero solo porque eran guapas, con Mary, eso no sucede, me gusta por cómo es, su forma de ver las cosas, su comportamiento…

-Vale, dicho por mí sería: Casanova se ha enamorado.-dijo Ethan riéndose.

-Si lo resumes así, sí.

-¿No se lo vas a decir?

-No, aún no.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque todavía no he encontrado la manera de intentar protegerla de los peligros que hay en Whitechapel.


	4. Chapter 4

El consejo vampírico de Whitechapel contrató a un vampiro para que fuera matando sin piedad. Si no lo hacía el que moría era el vampiro.

Cierto día, Sarah vino corriendo y dijo:

-Hay un nuevo vampiro que está causando estragos por toda la ciudad.

-Habrá que detenerlo.-dijo Rory.

-Bien, esta noche nos reuniremos todos en casa de Ethan. Tú también puedes venir Mary- dijo Benny- Pero si vienes ten mucho cuidado.

-Sí, papá-dije en tono sarcástico.- Gracias por decir que puedo acompañaros, pero… no puedo ir con vosotros.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Erica.

-Porque tengo que ocuparme de unos asuntos personales.

-Pues ya te contaremos- me dijo Ethan.

Cuando llegó la noche, bajé las escaleras y me encontré a Piper, que me preguntó:

-¿Vas a algún sitio?

-Sí, he quedado con los chicos para dar una vuelta por ahí-mentí.

-Vale, pero no vuelvas muy tarde.

Fui donde tenía que ir y allí estaba dispuesta a… cuando…

-¡Mary! ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?! ¿No dijiste que tenías asuntos personales?-preguntó Benny.

-¡Nos ha mentido!-exclamó Erica enseñando sus colmillos.

Erica se quiso abalanzar sobre mí, y eso dio hecho a que sacara mis colmillos.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, pero Benny se quedó dolido porque les había mentido. Él me contó nada más saber que Piper era mi hermana, que Ethan era un vidente, que Sarah, Erica y Rory eran vampiros y que él era un hechicero, y todos aceptaron que estuviera al tanto de sus secretos, sabían que podían confiar en mí, pero yo… les había mentido durante estos dos meses.

Me fui llorando mientras corría de regreso a mi casa, porque mi secreto estaba descubierto, porque había mentido a mis amigos, porque el chico del que me había enamorado era el chico que me contó todos los secretos, porque Benny y yo nunca podríamos estar juntos, porque yo era… EL NUEVO VAMPIRO DE WHITECHAPEL.


	5. Chapter 5

Estuve llorando toda la noche. A la mañana siguiente, en la hora libre me acerqué hasta los chicos y les pregunté:

-¿Estáis enfadados?

-Un poco- dijo Ethan, también lo afirmaron todos, todos menos… Benny.

-Yo estoy muy enfadado, ¡¿por qué nos lo ocultaste, por qué nos mentiste, por qué?! ¡No lo entiendo!

-Porque tenía miedo de que… bueno, pensaba que eráis normales, sin ningún poder sobrenatural, así que…

-¡Pero si te dije lo que somos!

-Benny, basta- susurró Ethan al darse cuenta de que toda la cafetería nos estaba mirando extrañados- Este no es el lugar ni el momento.

A la salida, llamamos cada uno a nuestra casa y dijimos que nos quedábamos a hacer un trabajo, pero en realidad era una mentira, ciertamente nos quedábamos para que descubrieran mi historia.

-Y ¿cómo te convertiste en un vampiro?-preguntó Rory.

-Mi novio era un vampiro, un día salimos a dar una vuelta y al regresar a casa, me dio un beso, como siempre me daba un beso de despedida, no le di importancia, hasta que… me mordió.

-¿Y eres candidata o vampiro del todo?

-Soy un vampiro completo.

-Lo que yo no entiendo, es ¿por qué el consejo quiere que mates gente?- se preguntó Ethan.

-Porque creían que aparte de matar a gente normal, os mataría a vosotros por estar juntos.

-Mary, ¿no puedes hacer nada para dejar de matar?

-No, si no mato yo, la que muere en este lío soy yo.

-¡Nunca! Encontraremos una solución- dijo Benny abrazándome.-No te preocupes.- me susurró dándome un beso en la mejilla.

Yo sonreí y le devolví el beso y el abrazo.


	6. Chapter 6

El día que Beck se fue a París, Benny vino por la noche a casa de Piper y le preguntó:

-¿Puede salir Mary un momento?

-Claro, ¡Mary! Benny está aquí.

-Hola Benny, ¿qué pasa?

-¿Podemos salir un momento afuera y damos un paseo?

-Sí, ¡Piper! Salgo con Benny, enseguida volvemos.

Al salir de casa, Benny dijo:

-Mary, ya han pasado casi tres meses desde que llegaste aquí.

-Sí, y parece que vivo aquí desde siempre.

-Cierto, mis amigos te han cogido mucho cariño.

-Y tú ¿no?

-Sí y no.

-Explícate.

-Mary creo que me he enamorado de ti, sé que sabes cómo soy, me han gustado muchas chicas, pero… contigo es diferente. Me gustas de verdad, las otras solo eran como una forma de divertirme, no sé si me explico.

-Sí, me estás diciendo que con las otras parecías un Casanova y que conmigo has asentado la cabeza.

-Más o menos. También quisiera preguntarte si… ¿quieres ser mi novia?

-Benny, me encantaría, pero…

-¿Qué?

-Tengo miedo.

-¿De qué me vaya con otra?-dijo bromeando.

-No-dije sonriéndole- De hacerte daño.

-No me importa que seas un vampiro, siempre te esperaré, pero… ¿podemos intentarlo?

-¡Sí!- exclamé y me lancé a sus brazos.

Aquella noche fue la mejor de mi vida, Benny y yo nos hicimos novios.

Lo que no sabíamos ninguno de los dos eran los problemas que se nos avecinaban en el futuro.


	7. Chapter 7

Al día siguiente llegamos al instituto, y allí me despedí de Benny con un beso, algo que a los otros les sorprendió, ya que a la hora libre no dejaron de preguntarme:

-¿Benny y tu sois novios?

-Sí.

-¡Pero Mary!-exclamó Erica-¿Cómo no nos lo habías dicho?

-Porque somos novios desde ayer por la noche.

-Pues… nosotros-dijo Ethan señalando a Sarah- también tenemos algo que comunicaros.

-¿El qué?-preguntaron Rory y Benny.

-Pues que Ethan y yo somos novios desde ayer por la noche.-explicó Sarah.

Nos alegramos mucho por ellos, ya que Ethan estaba enamorado de Sarah desde que la vio en su casa, pero no se atrevía a confesárselo.

A la salida quedé con Benny para volver juntos a casa. En el trayecto empezó a sonarme el móvil. Vi quien me llamaba y contesté, diciéndole que me dejara en paz de una vez. A la segunda le amenacé con llamar a mi tío, que era policía. Y la tercera ya le chillé porque no paraba de llamarme. Benny lo oía todo sin decir nada y preguntó cuando acabé:

-¿Tienes un tío policía?

-No, es solo para que me deje en paz.

Él asintió con la cabeza y de repente me arrebató el móvil y buscó las últimas tres llamadas. Cuando las encontró marcó el número en su móvil y esperó. Tras tres bips alguien dijo al otro lado:

-¿Quién es?

-¿Es usted James Dalton?

-Sí, soy yo.

-¿Conoce usted a la señorita Mary Jane Halliwell?

-No.

-¿A sí? Ella no dice lo mismo.

-Bueno… no sé… puede que la conozca.

-Soy el agente James Halliwell, mi sobrina Mary ha venido diciendo que usted no hace más que llamarla por teléfono y no para de molestarla, hay una queja de su padre y de ella.-dijo Benny sin parar de reír.

-Yo…

-Escúcheme señor Dalton, por ahora no lo han denunciado, solo ha sido una queja, pero la próxima vendrán a denunciarle, a partir de ahora dejará de llamarla, o… ¿acaso no sabe que la señorita Mary es una menor? ¿Dejará de importunarla?

-Sí, desde luego, ha quedado claro.

-Bien, si no hay nada más que decir, buenas tardes.

-Bue…

Sin darle tiempo a responder, Benny colgó y se empezó a reír. Yo lo miraba sorprendida hasta que él me preguntó:  
-¿Por qué me miras así?

-No me puedo creer lo que acabas de hacer.

-Bueno, eres mi novia, además así, ese tipo no te molestará más.

-Gracias, de verdad. Por cierto, todos los chicos del instituto ya se han enterado de que soy tu novia.

-Ya, y también sé que están muy sorprendidos, sobre todo las chicas, ya que no hacía otra cosa que perseguirlas.

Empezamos a reírnos. Sí, sin duda Benny era el chico de mis sueños.

Esa tarde, por las seis, Benny vino a mi casa acompañado de Ethan. Ambos me dijeron:

-Hay que hacer algo para que el consejo vampírico no te mate.

Pues ya me diréis qué hacemos, porque yo no tengo ni idea.

-No te preocupes-dijo Ethan-hemos encontrado la solución.

Fuimos a hablar con el consejo y acordamos que no me matarían si les ayudaba a encontrar el lucifractor. Yo en ese momento pregunté:

-¿Me pueden ayudar Ethan, Benny y el resto?

-Sí, claro, a fin de cuentas, Benny es tu novio.

Y así fue como me libre de la muerte que el consejo vampírico me tenía preparada. Lo que ninguno sabíamos era que el lucifractor iba a causarnos tantos problemas a todos.


	8. Chapter 8

El día que empezamos la búsqueda del lucifractor, tuvimos dos problemas. Problema número uno: Al parecer Benny, había "donado" la antigua cámara de su abuela para el anuario escolar. Lo que no sabíamos era que esa cámara, atrapaba el alma de verdad y hacía un clon tuyo, pero en malo. Una chica se hizo una foto y tuvimos que eliminar a su clon malvado, pero…Benny, por hacer la gracia también se había hecho una foto, y eso significaba tener que eliminar al "otro" Benny. Antes de saber que había "otro" Benny por el instituto, vi al clon malvado de Benny ligando con Sarah. Eso me enfadó mucho, tanto que al ver al Benny bueno, acabé por chillarle:

-¡La próxima vez que te vea ligando con otra chica mientras estás saliendo conmigo, te hinco los colmillos!

-Vale…como te lo explico… me hice una foto con la antigua cámara de la abuela.

-¿Y qué tiene eso que ver?

-Esa cámara roba el alma de la gente y lo convierte en un clon malvado.

-¡Has metido la pata hasta el fondo!

-En resumen… cámara capta el alma de la gente y ahora tengo un clon malvado.

-Vale, ahora solo tenemos que encontrarlo antes de que cometa alguna locura.

-No creo que haga alguna.

-Tú eres un aficionado a hacer locuras, él tiene el mismo cerebro que tú, pero en malvado, por supuesto que querrá hacer alguna locura.

Benny encontró al Benny malo en los lavabos. Acabó luchando contra él, aunque iba perdiendo, en ese momento aparecí y juntos conseguimos vencerlo.

Problema número dos: El profesor de la historia antigua de Grecia y Roma estaba enfermo y una sustituta nueva iba a impartir la clase. Problema: la sustituta era guapa y eso hacía que todos los chicos estuvieran pendientes de ella.

Al final fuimos las chicas quienes la vencimos. Después de todo eso Benny me dijo:

-¿No te gustó que estuviera detrás de esa profesora todo el tiempo?

-Pues no, porque todo el mundo me decía, eh Mary tu novio ya anda detrás de otra.

-Lo siento.

-Estabas bajo un hechizo, era normal.

-¿Se sabe algo del paradero del lucifractor?

-No, aunque no puede andar muy lejos.

-No te preocupes lo encontraremos.

-No me preocupa nada mientras permanezca a tu lado y tú me protejas.

-Buscaré esta noche en la parte este de la ciudad, aunque no quiero que te pase nada, puedes venir conmigo, pero ten mucho cuidado.

-No te preocupes-dije dándole un beso-No me pasará nada.

Esa noche no encontramos el lucifractor. Solo nos quedaban seis días para intentar encontrarlo y la búsqueda era cada vez más difícil. Tendríamos que pedir ayuda al vampiro que hace tiempo dejó Whitechapel, al vampiro que mordió a Ethan y obligó a Sarah a convertirse en un vampiro completo, le pediríamos ayuda a…Jesse.


	9. Chapter 9

Cuando solo quedaban cinco días para encontrar el lucifractor, Ethan vino con Jesse a casa de Benny, donde estábamos reunidos Erica, Benny, Sarah, Rory y yo. Cuando llegó Jesse, Sarah se quiso lanzar contra él, para acabar con él, pero le explicamos que necesitaríamos su ayuda.

Jesse nos comentó:

-El consejo vampírico escondió el lucifractor, pero con el tiempo se han id olvidando de dónde está, cierto día yo me lo encontré y lo llevé a un lugar seguro, pero tenemos un problema, puse un guardián al que no le importará de qué lado estés, ya que intentará acabar con los que quieran robarles el lucifractor. Para los vampiros el lucifractor es un serio enemigo, por así decirlo, "roba" la fuerza que tenemos y nos debilita. Por eso, aconsejo que solo vayamos Ethan, Benny y yo.

-¿Y por qué tienes que ir tú también?-pregunté-Tú también eres un vampiro.

-Lo sé, pero soy el único que sabe dónde se encuentra el lucifractor.

Encontraron el lucifractor, y acordamos que Ethan lo guardaría en su taquilla. Jesse se quedaría en casa de Piper hasta que pasara todo. Cuando volvieron, Benny yo salimos a dar una vuelta por ahí. Caminando, Benny me dijo:

-No me gusta que Jesse se quede en casa de tu hermanastra. Me pone enfermo.

-Pues fue tu idea de que nos ayudara.

-Ya, pero me molesta que se quede con vosotras.

-Si lo dices porque piensas que voy acabar enamorándome de él, estás muy equivocado. Nunca me enamoraría de él.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Benny haciéndose el tonto.

-Porque solo te quiero a ti.

Al día siguiente, me encontré una nota en la taquilla, que ponía: "Si un ángel bajara en mi lecho de muerte y me preguntara si quiero la vida eterna o estar contigo, elegiría estar contigo, porque la vida eterna sin ti, no tiene sentido. Te quiero Mary. Benny".

Sarah y Erica se me acercaron por detrás y también leyeron la nota. Ambas soltaron un "oooh", y comentaron:

-Que romántico.

Mientras tanto Ethan y Benny habían escondido el lucifractor, pero… el subdirector los había pillado y se llevó el lucifractor a su despacho, sin escuchar las súplicas de Ethan para que no se lo llevara.

Ninguno sabíamos quién era realmente el subdirector, ni los problemas que nos causaría.


	10. Chapter 10

Ethan y Benny vinieron corriendo a la hora libre y soltaron:

-El subdirector nos ha robado el lucifractor y lo ha dejado en su despacho.

-¡Estupendo, para una cosa, una cosa, que os decimos que tenéis que hacer, va y metéis la pata a lo bestia!-exclamó Erica.

-Erica, no pasa nada-dijo Sarah-le podía haber pasado a cualquiera de nosotros.

En ese momento tocó el timbre.

-Jo, que lata, tenemos Lengua-dijo Sarah.-Bueno al menos vamos con Anto, que nos hace reír.

-No te quejes, cielo- que yo tengo Historia con Beck y Rory-señaló Ethan.

-Pues Benny yo tenemos Matemáticas-dije.

En el trayecto desde la cafetería hasta la clase de mates le dije a Benny:

-Me ha encantado la nota que me has dejado en la taquilla.

-Pensé que te alegraría el día.

-Pensaste bien, es preciosa.

-Como tú.-dijo sonriéndome.-Después voy a ir al despacho del subdirector y le intentaré quitar el lucifractor. Conseguí este anillo cuando Ethan y yo estuvimos antes.

-¿Para qué quieres un anillo?

-Este anillo tiene el poder de poder convertirte en la persona que quieras. Por ejemplo Sarah tiene una cita con Ethan, pero no puede ir, como no puede ir, para no dejar plantado a Ethan, voy yo en su lugar haciéndome pasar por ella.

-Ya, y vas a intentar colarte en el despacho del subdirector.

Se coló en él, pero le salió de una forma muy cara, ya que vio a todos como si quisieran amenazarle.

Al final se le pasó el hechizo y volvió a ser el de siempre.

-Hay que detener al subdirector.-explicó Benny.

-¿Por qué?-pregunté.

-Porque quiere tener el lucifractor en su poder y acabar con los vampiros para siempre.

-Vamos a la antigua iglesia-señaló Jesse-No perdamos tiempo.


	11. Chapter 11

Salimos de casa de Piper corriendo, Benny se dio cuenta de que yo también iba y me dijo:

-Quédate con Piper, no vengas, es muy peligroso.

-Pero no quiero que te pase nada, voy contigo.

-No-me suplicó-nos reuniremos todos a las afueras de Whitechapel, ¿de acuerdo?

Volví a casa y Piper me dijo:

-Hazle caso, estarán bien.

Sonreí forzadamente. Piper siguió hablando:

-Tenemos un problema, Erica y Rory se han ido con el consejo vampírico fuera de aquí, no volverán, no van a ayudarnos.

-¿Y Sarah?

-Se ha ido a las afueras de Whitechapel, allí no correrá peligro.

-De acuerdo, voy con ella.

-Allí nos veremos.

Salí corriendo de casa, pero no me dirigí a las afueras, sino a la antigua iglesia de Whitechapel. Sabía que me metería en un buen lío, pero no soportaba que a Benny le pasara algo malo.

Mientras tanto, Ethan, Jesse y Benny peleaban contra el subdirector. El lucifractor estaba adquiriendo más poder y estaba a punto de explotar. Ethan y Jesse salieron, pero Benny quedó atrapado por un hechizo del subdirector. En ese momento llegué corriendo y conseguí salvarlo.

A las afueras de la ciudad…

-¿Dónde está Mary?-preguntó Piper.

-Creía que estaba contigo-respondió Sarah.

Llegó corriendo Ethan y Piper les preguntó lo mismo que a Sarah.

-No lo sabemos-dijo él-Lo único que sé es que Jesse ha muerto por intentar salvarme. De Mary no sé nada, creía que estaba contigo o con Sarah, pero nada más.

En la iglesia de Whitechapel…

-¡Corre Mary, corre!

-¡Ya corro Benny!

-¡Vosotros dos no iréis a ninguna parte, si yo muero moriréis conmigo!-gritó el subdirector.

Benny lanzó un hechizo y lo paralizó para que no pudiera salir. Después de eso Benny corrió todo lo más rápido que pudo.

Benny llegó a las afueras de la ciudad pasada la medianoche. Todos le preguntaron:

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, tranquilos.

-¿Y…Mary?

Benny bajó la cabeza dolido y con las lágrimas a punto de derramarse por la cara.

-Benny-dijo Ethan- es muy importante que nos digas dónde está Mary.

Benny siguió sin responder.

-¡Benny!-chilló Sarah-¡¿Dónde está Mary?!

-Ella…-empezó diciendo Benny.

-Ella… ¿qué?-gritó Piper al borde de la desesperación. No quería pensar que algo le había sucedido a su hermana pequeña.

-Ella… esto, ella…-tragó saliva- ella, aún estaba dentro de la iglesia cuando se produjo la explosión.-dijo Benny al borde de las lágrimas.

Todos se quedaron en silencio y Benny no pudo contenerse más y se echó a llorar desconsolado. El grupo cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza tristemente.


	12. Chapter 12

-¿Cómo que todavía estaba dentro?-preguntó Ethan.

-¡Pues que estaba dentro, está bastante claro! ¿No?-gritó Benny un poco enfadado.

-Pero si a mí…-empezó a decir Piper.

-Pero si a ti ¿qué?-dijo Sarah.

-A mí me dijo que se iba a encontrar contigo Sarah, aquí, a las afueras de la ciudad.-explicó Piper.

-Ya, pues te mintió y fue a la iglesia-dijo Ethan.

-La pregunta es ¿por qué fue a la iglesia y no a las afueras?-se preguntó Sarah.

-Creo que la respuesta es clara-dijo Piper mirando a Benny.

-Piper tiene razón,-sentenció Benny-Mary vino en mi busca porque temía que me pasara algo malo, y yo tenía miedo de perderla y… la he perdido.

-Tal vez pueda saber si aún está viva-señaló Piper.

-No digas tonterías- le soltó Benny- Es imposible que esté viva ya que le cayó toda la fachada de la iglesia encima, nadie sobrevive a eso.

-Por intentarlo no se pierde nada-dijo Piper intentando darle ánimos.

Piper hizo el hechizo y para sorpresa de Benny, descubrió que estaba viva. Fueron corriendo hasta la antigua iglesia y Sarah preguntó:

-¿En qué parte la has visto?

-Más a la izquierda, no, más a la derecha, más a la derecha.

-No perdamos tiempo-dijo Ethan.

Llegaron al lugar indicado y…

-¡Socorro, necesito ayuda!-grité.

-¡Es Mary!-chilló Ethan-Hay que sacarla de ahí cuanto antes.

-Vosotros no podréis, tardareis mucho.-sentenció Sarah.

-Vamos Sarah, nos toca a nosotras-dijo Piper.

-Aguanta Mary, enseguida saldrás de ahí.-chilló Benny.

Pasaron unos minutos que me parecieron horas. De repente vi un pequeño abismo de luz y comprendí que salía de allí. Benny me tendió la mano y me aferré a ella, al salir me abrazó diciendo:

-¿Estás bien? Me has dado un buen susto.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien.

-Menos mal,-dijo Ethan-nos tenías preocupados, aunque el que más preocupado estaba era Benny.

-¿Qué pasó para que se te cayera toda la fachada encima?-preguntó Sarah.

Les conté lo sucedido.

**Flas Back**

Benny y yo peleábamos contra el subdirector, cuando nos dimos cuenta de que si no salíamos de allí cuanto antes, la iglesia se nos caería encima. Entonces el subdirector dijo que si moría él, moriríamos nosotros con él. Benny le lanzó un hechizo y lo petrificó. Ambos corrimos lo más rápido que pudimos, pero Benny corre más rápido que yo, así que para cuando quise darme cuenta, Benny ya estaba fuera de la iglesia y camino de las afueras de la ciudad. Me paré un momento porque noté que el subdirector me seguía, luchamos otra vez, pero él tenía ventaja. En un momento dado le quité el lucifractor y acabé con él, al acabar con el lucifractor, el subdirector desapareció para siempre, no sin antes, lanzar un hechizo para que la fachada de la iglesia se me cayera encima. Lo último que recuerdo fue oír a Benny chillar:

-¡Nooooooooooooooo!

**Fin del Flas Back**

-Mientras nosotros estábamos escuchando la misma historia en boca de Benny, tú estabas viva, pero ¿cómo?-preguntó Ethan.

-Antes de que se me callera todo encima descubrí un pozo y me metí en él justo a tiempo.

-Eso lo explica todo.

-Volvamos a casa- dijo Sarah.

-Id vosotros delante, Mary y yo tenemos que hablar de unas cosas.-sentenció Piper enfadada.


	13. Chapter 13

-Hay… en qué lío me he metido-dije.

-¡Sí! ¡¿Cómo pudiste mentirme?!-me chilló Piper.

-Es que… si te decía la verdad…-empecé.

-Mira Mary, no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero Benny estaba preocupado por ti, él y nosotros.

-Ya lo sé Piper, lo siento mucho.

-Bien, si no hay nada más que hablar, volvamos a casa.

-y ¿Jesse?

-¿No lo sabes?- viendo mi negación prosiguió- Jesse ha muerto por salvar a Ethan. Eso era lo que me preocupaba, que te pasara lo mismo a ti.

-Pues ya ves que no.

- No vuelvas a hacerlo, ¿entendido?

-Sí, mamá-dije sarcásticamente.

**Al día siguiente…**

-Bien-dijo el profesor-como el subdirector se ha ido, el director es el que os dará los diplomas de vuestra graduación, ha tenido que cancelar su viaje a Londres.

-Sí, se ha ido- dijo Ethan por lo bajo y entre comillas, lo que provocó la risa del grupo.

**A la salida del instituto…**

-Bueno-me dijo Benny- ¿sabes ya a que universidad irás?

-No, aunque he echado papeles en todas las más importantes de Canadá y Estados Unidos. Y tú, ¿a cuál quieres ir?

-No lo sé, espero que estemos cerca, quiero decir, que no te vayas del país.

-Yo también lo espero.

**Esa noche…**

-Mary, ha llegado esta tarde una carta para ti-señaló Anto.

-Ey. ¿Qué será?

-No lo sé, ábrela.

La abrí muy nerviosa y…

-¡Me han admitido en la Universidad de Harwad!

-Eso significa que…

-Me marcho del país-respondí secamente.

-Y ¿Benny?-preguntó Piper.

Estaba en una encrucijada, por un lado quería ir a Estados Unidos para volver a ver a mi padre, pero por otro… no quería separarme de Benny.

¿Qué podía hacer?


	14. Chapter 14

Salí por la mañana muy temprano ya que había quedado con Ethan. Estuvimos hablando durante largo rato hasta que yo pregunté:

-¿Crees que si no hubiera sido la hermana de Piper seríamos amigos?

-Te habría tirado los trastos en alguna discoteca.

-Te habría enviado a la mierda-dije riendo.

-No te creas, que no soy tan idiota, contigo, con Sarah y con Erica hago una excepción.

-Sí, seguro-dije sarcásticamente.

-Fuera de aquí me estaría quitando a las tías de encima todo el día.

-Sí, seguro, te habría enviado a la mierda-dije riendo todavía más.

Ethan se unió a mis risas y preguntó:

-¿Por qué querías hablar conmigo?

Hubo unos minutos de silencio y dije:

-Me han ofrecido una beca en Harwad, dentro de un par de días me voy.

-¿Lo sabe Benny?-dijo secamente.

-No. ¿No vas a decir nada?

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué si te marchas se te echará de menos, que Benny no será el mismo, que sin ti los vampiros no serán los vampiros?

-No sé, que te alegras por mí.

-Pues me alegro por ti.

-No te creo, porque me lo dices muy secamente.

-Hombre, tú te vas y dejas a Benny. Digo yo que querrás romper con él.

-¡Ni de coña!

-Bueno, tú verás, es tu vida.

-Cállate ya idiota-dije un poco enfadada.

-Lo siento Mary, es que… no quiero pensar en cómo será Benny si tú te vas.

-Se lo diré, no te preocupes, por cierto ¿qué tal con Sarah?

-Muy bien, anoche la invité a cenar a casa y allí les dijimos que éramos novios.

-¿Se lo tomaron bien?

-Sí, se alegraron, aunque a Jane le pareció extraño que su niñera salga con su hermano.

-Es que casi nadie apostaba porque tú le dijeras a Sarah lo que sientes, o sea que…

-Creíais que no funcionaría.

Sonreímos y volvimos a casa.

**Por la tarde…**

-Benny necesito hablar contigo esta noche-le dije cuando contestó a mi llamada.

-¿Es algo malo?

-Sí.

-¿Quieres romper conmigo?

-¡No! Nunca. Es solo que…mejor te lo cuento esta noche que no es una cosa para contarla por teléfono.

-Vale, te recojo en tu casa a las nueve, ¿te parece bien?

-Vale, te espero. Un besito.

**Esa noche…**

-Bien, ¿qué querías decirme?

-¿Qué?

-Eso que era tan importante que no podías contármela por teléfono.

-Pues…nada, solo era… nada, eso, nada, que solo quería estar contigo.

-¿Sabes que sueles contar mentiras más creíbles que esta?

-¿Qué dices?-respondí haciéndome la tonta.

-Que vayas al grano y me digas de una puñetera vez lo que me quieres decir.

-Vale.-dije resignada.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Benny.

Minutos más tarde dije:

- Me han ofrecido una beca en Harwad, dentro de un par de días me voy.

-¡¿Qué?!


	15. Chapter 15

-¡¿Cómo que te han ofrecido beca en Harwad?!

-Me han ofrecido una beca, y ya está.

-Pero…

-Lo sé Benny, no quiero irme, pero… hace mucho tiempo que no veo a mi familia, a mi padre y a mi hermano Peter. Los echo de menos y quiero volver a verlos.

-Ya, y a mí que me parte un rayo ¿no?

-No, no sé aún lo que voy a hacer.

-¿Y eso?

-Bueno, la graduación es dentro de un mes, aún tengo tiempo de que me escojan en una universidad de Canadá.

-Tienes razón.

**El día de la graduación…**

-Enhorabuena Ethan, universidad de Stamford con una beca de informática.

Ethan recogió su diploma y lo levantó en el aire.

-Felicidades Sarah, universidad de Ottawa con una beca en ciencias políticas.

Sarah sonrió e hizo lo mismo que Ethan.

-Erica, le felicito, universidad de Alaska con una beca de derecho.

Erica fue dando saltitos hasta su sitio sin dejar de sonreír.

-Rory, universidad de Albuquerque con una beca de baloncesto. Espero verle en algún partido.

-Benny, universidad de… dejémoslo, lo has conseguido, te has graduado, y con beca.

-Mary Jane, universidad de Harwad con una beca en filología inglesa, alemana y francesa.

**Esa tarde…**

-Nuestro último día juntos-dijo Benny dolido.-No quiero separarme.

-Sabes que yo tampoco, pero no hay más remedio.

-¿Sabes que te voy a echar mucho de menos?

-Yo también.

-Desde el día en que llegue a la universidad, voy a estar contando los días que faltan para las vacaciones de Navidad.

-Y yo.

-Aún no te has ido y ya te echo de menos.

-¿Intentaremos una relación a distancia?

-Por intentarlo no se pierde nada. Recuerda una cosa: Io que no vivo senza te.

-¿Qué significa eso?

-Parece mentira que hayas conseguido una beca en filología. Es italiano y significa: yo que no vivo sin ti.

-Es precioso, pero la beca que tengo no incluye el italiano, no te extrañes si no sé lo que significa esa frase.

Iré a verte todos los meses que pueda, te lo prometo.

Nos fundimos en un beso lleno de tristeza.

Lo que nunca se me habría pasado por la cabeza, es que Benny tenía reservada para mí una gran sorpresa.


	16. Chapter 16

Ya llevo en la universidad dos meses y lo estoy pasando fatal. Echo de menos a mis amigos, a mi hermana y… a Benny. Hace poco rompimos debido a la distancia y gracias a mi compañera de habitación puedo llevarlo más o menos bien, ella me ayuda bastante, pero necesito a Benny aquí conmigo.

**Hace dos noches…**

-Hola cielo, ¿qué tal por Harwad?

-Bien-dije mintiendo-vale, fatal, te echo de menos.

-Yo también.

-No me entiendes, ya no puedo más. Estamos separados, no conseguimos vernos y nunca estamos juntos.

-Lo sé, pero no entiendo por dónde vas.

-Benny, lo siento, pero quiero tomarme un tiempo hasta Navidad, en Navidad retomaremos la relación, pero ahora cuando ya empiezan los exámenes, sabiendo que no estoy contigo, pues… no me concentro. Lo siento.

Apagué la Cam y empecé a llorar. Mi compañera llegó minutos después y fuimos a dar un paseo para que me despejara.

**En la universidad de Benny…**

"Puñetera distancia" pensó Benny "¿Y si le digo que estoy en Estados Unidos? Se alegraría, pero no estamos cerca, se hundiría. ¿Por qué hemos tenido que romper?"

-¡Ey Benny!- exclamó Ethan- he venido a verte.

-Hola.

-¿Qué pasa? Sé que echas de menos a Mary, pero no tienes por qué estar así, la verás pronto.

-No es eso.

-¿Entonces?

-Acabamos de hablar y… hemos roto.

Ninguno pensó que esas palabras saldrían de la boca de Benny, y menos Benny pensaría que ha pasado todo eso.

-¿Por qué?

-Por la distancia, la puñetera distancia.

-Lo siento tío.

Benny no dijo nada y sacó su móvil. Empezó a ver fotos e Ethan le preguntó:

-¿Qué haces?

-Ver fotos.

-¿Y eso?

-Cuando pasas una buena parte de tu vida con la persona que más quieres y más tarde rompes con ella, lo único que te queda de ella son recuerdos en fotos.

-Pero ella no era humana.

-Le di una poción para que cuando nos hiciéramos fotos, saliera ella conmigo.

-Lo que uno puede hacer por amor.

-Sí, y ahora… la he perdido.

-Benny, ya sabes el dicho: si amas a alguien, déjalo libre, y si ella realmente te ama, volverá.


	17. Chapter 17

-Mary, hay un chico abajo esperándote, quiere hablar contigo.

-Gracias James, enseguida bajo.

**Al bajar…**

-¡Mary! ¡¿Tú estás tonta o qué?!-chilló Ethan.

-¿Cuál es tu problema?

-Acabo de ver a Benny y está fatal.

-Si acabas de verlo ¿cómo demonios has llegado hasta aquí tan rápido?

-Rory me ha traído.

-Pues vale. ¿Y qué me quieres decir?

-¿Por qué has roto con él?

-Por la distancia, supongo que te lo habrá explicado.

-Mary ¿no lo sabes?

-¿El qué?

-Benny está…

-¿Dónde?

-Déjalo, te lo explicará a su debido tiempo. Una pregunta antes de irme: ¿sigue en pie que vaya contigo al baile de invierno verdad?

-Sí, puedes decirle que venga dentro de dos días, así hablamos un poco, le enseño la universidad, vamos al baile y volvemos a Whitechapel.

-De acuerdo, te veré en Whitechapel.

-Hasta pronto.

Al día siguiente…

-Supuse que serías la última en salir.

-¿Benny, qué haces aquí? Estás muy lejos de tu universidad.

-Sí y no, no te lo había dicho, pero estoy en la universidad de Boston con una beca en informática, al igual que Ethan.

-¡Serás capullo! ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

-Quería que fuera una sorpresa. Pensaba decírtelo la noche del baile.

Sonreí y le dije:

-Tenemos que hablar.

Fuimos a un lugar más apartado y le comenté:

-No puedo más, en que vuelva a Whitechapel, renunciaré a la beca.

-¡No!

-No quiero estar aquí sola.

-Y yo tampoco quiero que lo estés, pero tienes a tu compañera de habitación.

-Ya pero… mi vida sin…

No me dejó terminar la frase, ya que me dio un beso súper apasionado. Tras dos meses sin vernos, ambos queríamos que llegara el momento de volver a vernos.

-Mi vida es donde tú estés.


	18. Chapter 18

Llegaron las vacaciones de Navidad y volvimos a Whitechapel.

**Allí…**

-¡Mary, qué contenta estoy de verte!-exclamó Sarah.

-¡Hola, cómo te he añorado!

-¡Mary, Benny, cuánto tiempo!-chillaron Rory y Erica.

-¡Hermanita! ¿Qué tal todo?-dijo Piper.

**El día de Nochebuena…**

-Mary, ¿comerás aquí o comerás fuera?

-Comeré aquí, pero cenaré en casa de Benny.

-De acuerdo, después de cenar venís los dos aquí y estamos todos juntos.

-Ok.

**Esa noche…**

-Bueno, he preparado la cena, espero que te guste.

-Vaya Benny, no conocía esta faceta tuya, cada día me sorprendes más.

-Después de cenar te doy el regalo que te he comprado.

-Vale, yo también te he comprado algo.

**Al terminar la cena…**

-Vamos al salón que tengo tu regalo allí.

Fuimos al salón y…

-Aquí tienes tu regalo, espero que te guste.

Lo abrí y…

-Benny son preciosos, me encantan.

-Sabía que te gustaban esos pendientes, te vi mirándolos en el escaparate de la joyería cuando fuimos a dar un paseo hace dos noches.

-Pero… eran muy caros, ¿qué has hecho?

-Vendí mi guitarra acústica.

-No tenías por qué haberlo hecho. Gracias.-sonreí-Toma tu regalo.

Lo abrió y…

-Una guitarra eléctrica, dios mío, te ha tenido que costar un pastón.

-Solo dos pulseras de oro y un collar de perlas.

-Me encanta, de verdad. Gracias cielo.

-No tienes por qué dármelas, lo he hecho por ti.

-Por cierto, ¿te has fijado de que hay muérdago encima de nosotros?

-Sí.

-Ya sabes lo que se hace…

No hicieron falta más explicaciones, nos dimos un beso apasionado.

-Feliz Navidad, Mary.

-Feliz Navidad, Benny.


	19. Chapter 19

Pasaron las Navidades y volví a la universidad.

Me centré en mis estudios, pero aun así cateé inglés y alemán.

Mi compañera de habitación dijo:

-Últimamente te veo más pálida de lo normal, ¿acaso estás enferma?

-No, simplemente que no duermo bien por las noches.

-Ánimo que solo nos quedan seis meses para que vuelvas a ver a Benny, ¿lo arreglasteis al final verdad?

-¿Qué? ¡Ah! Sí, volvemos a ser pareja, pero lo añoro tanto…-dije suspirando.-Gracias por apoyarme tanto en estos tres meses.

-Lo tenía que haber hecho sí o sí, así que me dije: "Kate, intenta llevarte bien con ella desde el principio".

-Nunca podré recompensarte.

**Llegó Abril y…**

-Mary, te encuentro muchísimo peor que las semanas anteriores.

-Kate, tranquila, estoy bien.-dije apoyándome en la pared.

-No, no estás bien.-dijo ella preocupada.

-¡Qué sí!

Sin embargo, caí al suelo y se volvió todo negro.

Kate llamó a James y me llevaron a la enfermería.

La enfermera dijo:

-¡¿Desde cuándo esta chica no come?!

-¿Qué?-preguntó Kate.

-Esta chica o come mal o no come. Se tendrá que quedar aquí un par de semanas.

-Vale, James quédate un momento con ella, voy a mi habitación a coger su móvil.

**En la habitación…**

-¡Mary, tenía tantas ganas de oírte!

-No soy Mary, soy Kate, su compañera de habitación.

-Ah, hola Kate. ¿Qué pasa?

-Ha habido un problema, ¿estás en Boston?

-Sí.

-Coge tu coche y ven lo más rápido que puedas a la universidad donde estudiamos.

-Kate, me estás empezando a asustar de verdad, ¿ha ocurrido algo grave?

-Te lo explicaré cuando llegues, tu solo ven para aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

-Vale, vale.

Benny se metió en el coche y fue a la universidad.

**Allí…**

Kate salió a recibirle y se dieron un abrazo amistoso, se conocían desde hace bastante tiempo gracias a las video llamadas entre Benny y Mary.

-Benny, Mary nos estaba mintiendo.-dijo Kate.

-¿Qué, estaba con otro?

-No, decía que estaba bien, pero no comía apenas.

-¿Y?

-Está enferma, no ha comido nada o casi nada durante cuatro semanas.

-¡¿Qué?!


	20. Chapter 20

-¿Dónde está Mary?-preguntó Benny angustiado.

-Está en la enfermería, puedes pasar a verla si quieres.-explicó Kate.

-Pasa tú conmigo, necesito a alguien a mi lado.

-Como quieras.

Entraron en la habitación y Benny empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

En ese momento llegó James y dijo:

-Kate, tu hermano te llama.

-Vale, ahora voy, ¿no te importa quedarte solo?

-No, no pasa nada, ve.

Se despidió de él con un abrazo y se fue.

Benny se sentó en una silla cerca de la cama y tomó mi mano. Empezó a llorar otra vez y se dijo por lo bajo:

-Todo esto es por mi culpa, está así por mi culpa, tendría que haberle hecho caso, tendría que haber aceptado a que renunciara a la beca y estuviera estudiando cerca de Whitechapel, pero no… le dije: "no lo hagas, no cometas una locura". Solo pensaba en su futuro y no me preocupé por ella cuando se le veía mal. Soy un estúpido.

Sonó su móvil y respondió:

-¿Sí?

-Benny, soy Ethan, ya me he enterado, he avisado a los demás y vamos para allá, estoy con Sarah, llegaremos en quince minutos, Rory y Erica llegaran en media hora.

-Gracias, pero… ¿Quién te lo dijo?

-Kate.

-Vale, hasta ahora.

Llegaron todos y preguntaron:

-¿Cómo está?

-Mal-dijo Benny llorando.

Ethan y Rory comentaron:

-Lo sentimos mucho tío. No tendría que pasarte esto a ti.

Sarah y Erica empezaron a llorar y se abrazaron.

Ethan y Rory intentaron consolarlas, pero no lo consiguieron.

Entraron todos a la habitación y Rory comentó:

-Al ser un vampiro es de piel pálida, pero si no come está muchísimo más pálida de lo normal.

-No te preocupes, se pondrá bien.-dijo Sarah intentando darle ánimos a Benny.

-Soy un estúpido.

-No lo eres-dijo Ethan-simplemente pensaste en lo mejor para ella, eso es todo.

-Benny no te culpes-dijo Erica.

-Voy a renunciar a la beca, el año que viene vendré aquí a estudiar.

-¿Cómo?-dijo Rory.

-También me aceptaron aquí, en Boston diré que no quiero estudiar allí y vendré a estudiar aquí, con ella.

Lo único que quería Benny era estar con Mary.


	21. Chapter 21

Pasaron las semanas y yo no mejoraba.

Benny se sentía culpable de lo que me había sucedido. Una mañana fue a verme muy temprano y se sentó a mi lado, me acariciaba el pelo suavemente mientras recordaba todo lo que habíamos vivido juntos. Lloró y me susurró:

-Por favor despierta, por favor, te necesito.

Yo no sé lo que sentí, pero desperté y Benny me abrazó diciendo:

-Creía que te perdía para siempre.

-No te librarás de mí tan fácilmente. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

-Dos meses, casi tres.

-¿Te quedaste conmigo todo este tiempo?

-Sí, hice los exámenes por Internet. Tenemos que hablar-dijo en un tono más serio.- Me has dado un buen susto y… creía que me moría al no tenerte aquí a mi lado, el caso, que… no quiero que renuncies a la beca.-hizo ademán de seguir al ver que yo quería reprocharle lo que había dicho-Déjame terminar, renunciaré a mi beca de este curso, me voy de la universidad de Boston, no te lo dije, pero también me admitieron aquí. Resumiendo, que… no estarás sola el curso que viene, yo estaré a tu lado hasta que terminemos nuestras carreras.

-Benny, renuncias a mucho-dije apenada.

-Renuncio a muchas ventajas, pero… gano mucho más, una vida a tu lado.

Empecé a llorar de emoción y él me abrazó como nadie más sabía hacerlo. Por hablar de un tema le comenté:

-Pronto llega tu cumpleaños.

-Sí-respondió el sin mucho entusiasmo.

-Suponía que te alegrarías más.

-Y me alegro, pero… tú solo tienes 17 y yo voy a cumplir 18.

-Solo es un año de diferencia.

-Lo sé, pero con el tiempo tú seguirás teniendo 17 y yo 26-27-28-29… al final la edad se notará y mucho, créeme.

-Me da igual, yo siempre te amaré, incluso cuando seas ya un viejo que ya esté con un pie en la tumba, te amaré. Te amaré por siempre.

-Para cuando sea viejo ya no me querrás.

Empezamos a reírnos y en ese momento entraron los demás.

-¡Mary!-exclamaron Sarah y Erica al verme-¡Qué alegría que ya estés bien!

-Me alegro de que estés mejor-me dijo Ethan dándome un beso cariñoso- Tranquila Sarah, que no me voy a enamorar de ella. Benny, no te preocupes tío, que no te la robo.

-Se te echaba de menos- comentó Rory-El mundo no era lo mismo sin ti.

-Gracias chicos-respondí con lágrimas en los ojos-Por cierto Ethan, ¿qué tal va todo?-dije arqueando las cejas.

-Muy bien, no podríamos estar mejor. Si os soy sincero, Sarah es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.-dicho esto le dio un beso súper apasionado.

Todos soltamos un "oooooh". Era bonito ver a dos amigos que se querían.

-Bien, os tengo que dar una noticia-dijo Benny.

-¿Cuál?-preguntamos.

-El año que viene vendré a estudiar aquí con mi chica, no quiero dejarla sola.

Y diciendo esto, me dio un beso y me susurró al oído: "You belong with me". (Tú me perteneces).


	22. Chapter 22

**El día del cumpleaños de Benny…**

-¡Ethan, despierta!-le susurré al oído-Tenemos que darle la sorpresa.

-Ok, ok, ya voy, dame un minuto. No me comas- dijo en tono sarcástico.

-Ya, ya, muy gracioso, vamos que no tenemos todo el día.

**Al salir de la habitación en el hotel en el que estaban hospedados Ethan, Sarah y el resto…**

-¿Cómo están ustedes?-preguntó Rory.

-¿Qué pasa, eres uno de esos payasos de la tele que dicen: "¿Cómo están ustedes?" y nosotros tenemos que responder:"Bieeeeeeeeeeeeen"?-pregunté.

-Estaba bromeando.

-Ya lo sé, yo también. Íbamos a la habitación de Benny, ¿te apuntas?-le dije.

-No, luego iremos Erica, Sarah y yo, le hemos preparado una fiesta sorpresa, por cierto, necesitamos tu ayuda Ethan.

-Ve, ya le daré el regalo de tu parte- le dije sonriéndole.

**En la habitación de Benny…**

-¡Felicidades cielo!

-Gracias, que temprano te has levantado.

-Toma, de parte de Ethan y Sarah, espero que te guste.

Lo abrió y era… un amplificador para la guitarra.

-Me encanta.

-Y aquí tienes el mío.

Al abrir el regalo, se le saltaron las lágrimas. Era un CD con nuestras canciones, la de la primera vez que nos vimos en el pasillo del instituto, la de nuestro primer beso, la de nuestra primera cita… también había un DVD con nuestros mejores momentos.

-Es precioso, habrás perdido mucho tiempo.

-No tanto como yo esperaba.

-Sabes que me encanta, pero… no era lo que esperabas.

-Si querías algo de una tienda no tenías más que habérmelo dicho-dije excusándome.

-No es eso.

-¿Entonces?

-Mary, ya te paso un año, y siento que conforme pase el tiempo, tú dejarás de quererme, no sé si me explico, sí, ya veo que sí me explico, el caso, que tú, bueno… tú eres… vampiro y… no sé cómo decirlo…

-¡Ay, Benny, suéltalo de una vez!

-Quiero que me conviertas en vampiro-soltó todo lo deprisa que pudo.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Lo que oyes.

-No, es que no te he entendido nada de lo que has dicho.

-Que… quiero que me conviertas en un vampiro.


	23. Chapter 23

-¿Quieres que te convierta en vampiro?

-Mary, sé que es difícil de creer, pero…sí, es lo que quiero.

-Benny, yo… no puedo, lo siento-dije, y salí corriendo de allí.

Benny se quedó sentado en la silla al lado de la ventana y pensó: "no tenía que haberla presionado".

Pasaron las horas y Benny se dio cuenta de que no volvía y se empezó a preocupar. Estuvo a punto de salir a buscarme, pero pensó: "Esto no es Whitechapel, ¡¿dónde empezarías a buscarla?! Dejaré que ella regrese e intentaré aclarar todo".

**En algún lugar de la universidad…**

"¿Benny dijo que quería ser un vampiro? No puede ser. Ay… no sé qué hacer… Por un lado… siento que tiene razón, él se hará mayor y tarde o temprano morirá, por otro… me encantaría que fuera un vampiro, pero… Estoy entre la espada y la pared… Benny, ¿por qué me dirías eso? ¿Y si no sale bien, y si al final se arrepiente y quiere volver a ser humano, y si viene un caza vampiros y lo mata, y si yo meto la pata al intentar transformarlo, y si…?"

**En la habitación de Benny…**

"Por la hora que es… ya no viene. ¿Y si no quiere transformarme, y si tiene miedo de perderme, y si cree que me he vuelto loco, y si cree que pienso que no la querré cuando sea ya un viejo, y si cree que meterá la pata al transformarme, y si tiene miedo de que no sepa controlar esto de ser vampiro, y si cree que ya no seré el mismo de siempre, y si cree que ya no la quiero porque piensa que me está afectando esto de la edad, y si…?

**En algún lugar de la universidad…**

"Tengo que volver donde Benny. Intentaré solucionar todo, pero… no sé. Bueno ya veré como se suceden las cosas, esto no es nada fácil, ojalá no me hubiera pedido ser vampiro, pero… Benny es Benny, no es su culpa ser romántico, no es culpa suya intentar protegerme o intentar hacerme feliz, él es así porque quiere, nada más."

**En la habitación de Benny…**

"Ya tendría que haber vuelto. Llaman a la puerta, como sea Ethan lo hecho de aquí a patadas. No quiero hablar con nadie excepto con Mary."

Abrió y vio que era yo.

-Creía que ya no volverías. Me tenías preocupado.

-Lo siento, es que… tu propuesta me pilló desprevenida, nada más.

-Lo suponía. No tendría que haberlo hecho.

-No pasa nada.

-No, sí pasa, te estoy obligando a hacer algo que a lo mejor tú no quieres hacer.

-Sí es verdad.

-¿No quieres convertirme?

-He estado pensando en tu propuesta y…

-Y ¿qué?

-Mi respuesta es…


	24. Chapter 24

-¡¿Cuál es tu respuesta?! ¡Me tienes en ascuas!

-Ay Benny, déjame decírtela.

-Vale, vale, ¡pero dila ya!

-Sí, te convertiré en vampiro, pero para eso, necesito que tu abuela esté de acuerdo contigo.

-Vale… me he perdido.

-Que tenemos que volver a Whitechapel y hablar con ella.

**De vuelta a Whitechapel…**

-¡Abuela!-exclamó Benny.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?-preguntó extrañada.

-Pues verá… abuela Weir… ay ¿cómo decirlo?...-empecé diciendo-. Esto…

-Lo que Mary intenta decir es… que me quiero convertir en un vampiro y necesitamos su consentimiento para que así pueda estar con ella para siempre.

-Benny, cariño, ¿estás totalmente seguro de que quieres tomar esa decisión?

-Sí abuela, sabes que la quiero, y quiero estar con ella para siempre.

-Muy bien-dijo la abuela suspirando-entonces…

-¿Entonces?

-Tienes mi consentimiento, no objeto nada.

-¡Gracias! Sabía que lo entenderías.

**Esa noche, en Whitechapel…**

-¿Qué hacemos en casa de tu hermana?-preguntó Benny.

-Mi hermana está de viaje, y podremos tener la casa para nosotros solos.

-¿Para qué?

-Aquí tengo lo que necesito para convertirte en vampiro.

-Me estás dando miedo…

-¿Quieres echarte atrás?

-No, ¡nunca!

-Muy bien, como quieras.

-Bien, empecemos.

-Antes de empezar, te advierto que si no quieres, no te voy a obligar, y si luego te arrepientes cuando ya estés convertido, quiero que sepas de que no hay vuelta atrás.

-Mary, ¡conviérteme de una vez!

-Vale, vale, pero si te arrepientes no digas luego de que no te avisé.

-Que sí…, pero una cosa, me convierto con una condición.

-¿Cuál?

-Que cuando terminemos las carreras, encontremos trabajo y busquemos y compremos un piso… te cases conmigo.-me dijo Benny.


	25. Chapter 25

**El último capítulo ****. Espero que les guste.**

**Este capítulo contará con un epílogo de 10 años después.**

-¿Ca… casarme contigo cuando consigamos nuestras metas?-pregunté sorprendida.

-Sí, si te parece bien.

-Pues… no sé qué decir.

-Al menos di que te lo pensarás.

-Me lo pensaré.

-Bueno… ¿me conviertes de una vez o no?

-¡Qué sí, canso!

**El día que volvimos a la universidad…**

-¡Hola chicos, cuánto habéis tardado en volver!-exclamó Erica.

-Sí, bueno…-dijo Benny.

-Oh, no, ese bueno… no ha sonado muy bien-comentó Sarah.

-¿Qué habéis hecho?-preguntó Ethan.

-Nada-solté yo.

-Sí, claro, Mary, que no cuela.-me dijo Rory.

-Vale, vale, Mary me ha convertido en vampiro.-soltó de improviso Benny.

-¡Qué!-exclamaron todos.

-Pues eso-empecé diciendo-Benny quería ser un vampiro y… me preguntó si podría convertirle, yo al principio no estaba de acuerdo, pero viendo que era lo que realmente quería… tuve que ceder. Fuimos a Whitechapel para que su abuela le permitiera ser un vampiro, y…para nuestra sorpresa no puso ninguna pega, así que por la noche, fuimos a mi casa, mi hermana estaba de viaje, con que pude convertirle sin problemas. Hace ya una semana que es vampiro y… para mi sorpresa sabe auto controlarse bastante bien, ya que creía que le iba a ser más difícil.

-Menuda sorpresa, Benny un vampiro-dijeron todos.

-Y…otra cosa-dijo Benny- le dije que me convertía con una condición. Le he pedido que se case conmigo cuando terminemos las carreras, encontremos trabajo y compremos un piso.

-Ooooooooh, que bonito-dijeron Sarah y Erica.

-Ya podías pensar algo parecido-susurró Sarah a Ethan.

-Ey, que he pensado como regalo de aniversario llevarte a París.-le contestó él.

-¿En serio Ethan? ¡Ay, eres el mejor!-exclamó Sarah.

**Esa misma noche, en la nueva habitación de Benny…**

-¡Vaya, menuda habitación!-exclamé.

-¡Mary, qué susto! ¿No te gusta?-preguntó Benny.

-¿Bromeas? Es genial, muy… de tu estilo.

-Gracias.

-¿La compartes con alguien?

-No, decidí elegirla sola, para que cuando tú quieras venir puedas quedarte sin problemas.

-Por ejemplo… para ver una peli, ¿no?

-Sí, por ejemplo.-contestó él riendo.- ¿Has pensado en lo que te dije?

-Sí.

-Y la respuesta es…

-Que sí.

-Me haces el chico más feliz del mundo.

**Dos noches después…**

-Ya… hasta dentro de dos meses, volvemos a la universidad.-comentó Benny.

-Voy a echar de menos esto.-susurré.

-Dentro de unos años…

-¿Qué?

-Nos casaremos, ¿por qué sigue en pie lo de casarnos no?

-Claro, pero tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para eso-dije dándole un pequeño beso.

**Diez años después…**

-Rose, ven aquí-dijo Benny.

-Ay Benny, déjala, que disfrute, le queda poco para que empiece el colegio-dije yo.

-Parece mentira que hace dos días fuera un bebé. Lo digo literalmente.

-Lo sé, nació vampira, y dentro de tres años tendrá 15 añitos.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno… si un vampiro tiene un hijo con un humano, el niño nacerá medio vampiro medio humano, pero si un vampiro y un vampiro tienen un hijo, el niño saldrá vampiro.

-Ya, oye, esta noche vendrán Sarah e Ethan.

-Estupendo, hace mucho que no los vemos. ¿Traerán al pequeño James?

-Eso espero, ¿cuántos años tendrá ya?

-Creo que tiene 7.

-Y pensar que hace solo 18 años…

-¿Qué?

-Que si te das cuenta, al principio de todo… solo quería ser tu amigo.

-¿Y qué me quieres decir?

-Al principio: solo buscaba tu amistad y… encontré tu amor.-dijo dándome un tierno beso.

-Sí, lo sé. Nunca me arrepentiré de haberme casado contigo.-dije dándole otro beso.

**Agradecimientos:**

**¿Qué puedo decir? Sólo agradeceros el haber leído mi fic hasta el final. Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Sobre todo quiero agradecerle a bs13 haber leído el fic y comentar los capítulos. Gracias a ella me venía la inspiración de seguir escribiendo.**

**Muchas gracias… y continúa haciendo más fics, que son geniales.**

**Un beso!**


End file.
